


The price

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Самолёты врезаются в душу.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro, M.M./Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 4





	The price

Хром готова ради Мукуро на всё. ММ уверена на сто один процент, что она без сомнений пойдёт с ним даже в ад с влюблённым пустым глазом и милой улыбкой, хотя на имя Наги уже будет зарезервирован билет в рай, заботливо приготовлена пара крыльев и слеплено личное мягкое облако. Ведь Докуро — дура. Она будет лезть, куда не нужно, и окружать всех наивно-робкой заботой.

Хром должна быть слабой, но она почему-то не падает ни от резких шпилек ММ, ни от самолётов, врезающихся в душу, ни от жалостливо-презрительных взглядов. Хром из фарфора, выкрашенного под адамант, Хром из адаманта, расписанного под фарфор. Докуро — мерзкий парадокс, грёбаная ошибка системы. Она раздражает, бесит ММ до зубовного скрежета.

ММ уверена, что людей, которые не ломаются, не существует в природе, существуют только люди, которых ещё не успели сломать. ММ знает, кто и как может раздробить на части её, с тихим хрустом перебив хребет словами, ММ знает, кто и как может раздробить на части Хром. ММ не допустит первый случай и с удовольствием полюбуется на второй.

Докуро каждый день шагает с огромной высоты, никогда не задумываясь, раскроется ли парашют на этот раз, танцует на стеклянной крошке перемолотой по собственному желанию Наги. Хром любит Мукуро, Вонголу и, ММ предполагает, природу, сладости и прочую дребедень, от которой без ума типичные хорошие девочки.

ММ любит себя, деньги, модные вещи и, пожалуй, совсем чуть-чуть Мукуро. Она ни в коем случае добровольно не спустится вместе с ним в ад, ММ согласится пойти туда только вместо него — за соответствующую плату и если в преисподней есть её любимое вино. ММ нравится холодный рассудок и хоть какое-то подобие гордости, которое у малышки Хром, кажется, отсутствует вовсе. Жертвовать собой напрасно — это в стиле Савады Тсунаёши и Докуро Хром, но совсем не в стиле ММ.

ММ никогда и никому не признается, что ценой за это будет его благодарный взгляд.


End file.
